Experiment
by Farfalla
Summary: Saavik and T'Amaya explore the strange Human intimate activity of 'kissing'. Part 2 of my lesbian romanceadventure novella Lessons in Infinite Diversity, pairing: SaavikOFC


Title: **Experiment**  
Author: Farfalla the Butterfly-Kitten  
Email: blueberrysnail at yahoo dot com   
Characters: Saavik/T'Amaya (f/f), K/S implied   
Rating: Steamy PG-13   
Beta: Saavant and jm. And thank you to Hypatia for cheerleading and katanath and others for typo assistance.   
Disclaimer: The entire Trek universe belongs to Paramount and will not suffer much from the poking and prodding of our curious collective imaginations. We mean our beloved characters no harm and think that quite possibly they enjoy the variety ;-) And T'Amaya is my creation and therefore my property, although if she's good I'll let her eat out of my hand :-P   
Summary: Saavik and her girlfriend explore the strange alien contact known as "kissing"   
This is the second story in the 'Lessons in Infinite Diversity' trilogy, where Saavik and T'Amaya meet and fall in love. Look for "A Discussion of Botany", the first story in the trilogy, on my listing.  
Note: This story is part of the Femme Fuh-q Fest, round 12.

EXPERIMENT

A young Vulcan woman stood crouched over a worktable, with computer components scattered all around. Her eyes were tired from reading the practically microscopic numbers on each of the dozens of chips she'd had to replace. Luckily she was almost done. She'd begun her shift as usual at midnight, and Vulcan's majestic sun would be rising shortly. Her work was intellectually appealing and satisfyingly mathematical. But such intense hours of concentration had worn down such appetites quite quickly. She was ready for something different now, and wondered where her friend was, the half-Romulan girl from Starfleet.

She and Saavik had been meeting here for the past few months, ever since Saavik had first come to the Vulcan Science Academy computer lab to learn about the newly developed prototype L-CARS operating system for starships. Theirs was an elegant friendship, communicating at the verbal level about philosophy, culture, and science, and at the physical level through their telepathically sensitive fingertips. Two months ago at Lady Amanda's Christmas party for Kirk and his band of outlaws, T'Amaya and Saavik had touched fingers for the first time, and by now their hearts had quickly woven together with the swiftness of youth.

It was convenient that T'Amaya worked the night shift at the computer lab, because it provided a suitable place for the two girls to socialize at their leisure and in private. It was a pleasant, calmly electronic place, and it circumvented the issue of T'Amaya's parents. They were wealthy, conservative Vulcans, and they would not consider a hybrid individual to be an appropriate match for their only daughter. She hadn't been bonded as a child, because of her mother's own disastrous and canceled bonding, but despite her parents' origins as a love-match they still had quite a bit to say about her future.

_Sometimes computer chips could be more rational than parents_, T'Amaya observed to herself as she worked. _We must not be as logical a species as we choose to believe..._

A squeak at the door caught her attention and she looked up, pushing her long, dark hair out of her face. Saavik was here.

T'Amaya stood and splayed her fingers. "Live long and prosper." She batted her eyelashes a few times for good measure.

"Peace and long life," Saavik returned softly, approaching her. She was wearing the shirt, black vest, and pants from her Starfleet uniform. Amanda had encouraged her to wear more native clothing while she was here, but this morning had required use of her uniform and she had been too pensive to change.

"I saw the Bounty leave," said T'Amaya. "Have they all gone?"

"Yes, and Spock with them."

"It is better this way," T'Amaya said reassuringly. "Without his bondmate he would have had less of a chance of becoming whole again. The Admiral will help his memories to be assimilated."

"He looked at me as if we had only met formally," said Saavik, taking T'Amaya's hand into both of hers with a delicate clasp, "and then we said goodbye."

T'Amaya's body stiffened with sensual electricity at the forward contact. "Give him time. It took him fifty-six years to become the wonderful man you knew. It has only been several weeks since he returned."

"Is it likely to take years?" Saavik wondered aloud.

"We cannot know," said T'Amaya. "Nobody has performed a fal-tor-pan for centuries. Everyone here is very curious about the results." She lifted her other hand and clasped Saavik's where it caressed hers. "You have done your part, Saavik. You helped to rescue him from the Genesis planet."

"I--" Saavik looked around the room uncomfortably, thinking about pon farr with an empty teenaged body. She hadn't told T'Amaya about that yet, but she supposed it didn't really matter. It had been meaningless, anyway. Her every concept of passion came from the girl standing in front of her, massaging her hand.

"Trust Admiral Kirk. He's inventive. With his help, Spock will heal." T'Amaya drew closer to her girlfriend. "Touch me."

Together, they lifted their hands into the intimate triangle and pressed their fingertips together. Letting the gentle, rational waves of T'Amaya's pure, logical mind wash around her thoughts, it did not occur to Saavik to wonder why T'Amaya, raised on Vulcan, suddenly had such a high opinion of James T. Kirk's resourcefulness. She felt only companionship and desire--a combination that humans might call love--and felt the mental pheromones of the other girl calling to her from within her silent breast. She could smell T'Amaya, too, and thought instantly of a fruit crying out to be bit into.

Her skin was soft and Saavik ran her own two fingers tenderly down the back of T'Amaya's own as they curled around her thumb. Their hands blended together in a wreath of writhing fingers. Saavik held her breath.

T'Amaya was looking her up and down again. Her thorough, passively possessing gaze always helped ensnare Saavik in the moment even further. They rarely spoke while drenched in such experiences, so it startled Saavik a little to hear T'Amaya suddenly say quite softly, "I want to do more with you."

Saavik opened her mouth and then closed it again. T'Amaya's parents had raised her to follow the strict Vulcan custom of staving off sexual companionship until after a proper bonding, and she tried very hard to adhere to at least that part of their wishes. And Saavik herself was not only inexperienced in sexual activity, but had seldom even thought about it before meeting T'Amaya. Her life until then had been devoted to missions, learning, and amusing herself with books and games.

But she wanted T'Amaya, now that she knew what wanting was. Somehow she knew that the small, bosomy creature would fit perfectly into her arms, and she struggled to repress the mental image of such an embrace lest it further torture her partner.

"We can try... things..." T'Amaya suggested vaguely.

"Experiment?"

"Like the scientists we are," T'Amaya rationalized coolly. "There must be practices mild enough for us to perform without a true bonding."

"I know of nothing," Saavik said, confused. "But I do not know all of the rules. I was raised offworld."

"I know, Saavik." Suddenly, T'Amaya's eyes brightened. "Offworld... by humans..."

"Spock is half-human," Saavik corrected.

T'Amaya ignored the interruption. "Saavik, kiss me!"

"_What_?"

"I want to know the experience. Don't you?"

"Put my mouth to yours?" Saavik was calculating the outcome of the idea in her mind, and quickly discovered that her data was far too insufficient to predict results.

"Like the humans do. Like the Admiral and Spock do. I'm sure you've seen them plenty of times--do what they do!"

"Actually, I have not seen them kiss in quite some time," said Saavik. "Their relationship is extraordinarily private."

"As the strongest should be," said T'Amaya, parroting something she had heard her parents say many times.

"That is logical," said Saavik. "Deep commitment does not require constant public affirmation."

"I am honored that you find me logical."

"You are beautiful as well."

"Am I?" T'Amaya flirted. "You are beautiful, too, and stubborn." She massaged Saavik's fingers and then slipped her hand slightly down Saavik's wrist into the cuff of her shirt. "We might like it. We'll never know unless we try it."

"I do not even know if we will be doing it right," protested Saavik, but she knew she was giving in.

"Then we shall produce a Vulcan approximation." T'Amaya moved closer, so close that Saavik was smelling her completely now, fruity and feminine and intoxicating. Her breasts brushed against Saavik's and the two girls sighed simultaneously.

Saavik would have rather focused on the breasts, but she couldn't resist T'Amaya's adorably Vulcan pleading. They moved their faces closer together, hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"Your nose is in the way," T'Amaya commented.

"I believe we are supposed to tilt our heads," said Saavik, brushing her nose tantalizingly against T'Amaya's, her hands itching to hold the girl's warm flesh. They tilted their faces, but unfortunately both chose the same side. There were a few moments of awkward positioning, and then their lips touched. Saavik waited for something to happen.

"I do not sense you as I do through the finger touch," T'Amaya mumbled against Saavik's mouth.

"We are discovering the differences between Human and Vulcan sexuality," Saavik observed.

"Is this all? There is usually moving," T'Amaya said lamely.

"Open your mouth. I believe I should--with my tongue--"

"What?" T'Amaya looked frightened.

"Partners insert their tongues into each others' mouths," Saavik tried to explain. T'Amaya's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I told you this might be difficult."

"Once your tongue is inside, what does it do? Imitate sexual intercourse?"

"Perhaps..." Saavik was unsure. She frantically tried to recall the few kisses she'd ever witnessed consciously.

"Please do not go too far inside," T'Amaya said nervously.

"I do not wish to offend your throat," said Saavik, an amusing nightmare picture of T'Amaya gagging on her tongue flitting through her mind. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said T'Amaya. She opened her full, luscious lips slowly.

Saavik stuck out her tongue and slid it between those lips, stopping after an inch or so. Then she moved her head around slightly, using her tongue as a piston to mimic the act of mating.

Their mutual confusion and neutrality during this action brought it to a sputtering stop several seconds later. Saavik drew back, thinking. T'Amaya kept opening and closing her mouth, probably trying to figure out what to do with the foreign taste on her lips. They were silent for a few moments.

Then, T'Amaya spoke. "I pity Spock."

"Do not forget that he is half-Human," Saavik admonished, "and probably experiences something entirely different. And there is still the possibility that we are doing it wrong. I told you that I did not know the technique."

"He is truly alien if he can enjoy this meaningless act," said T'Amaya.

"I am sure James Kirk is skilled," Saavik added. T'Amaya nodded. Saavik lifted her hand. "Touch?"

T'Amaya covered Saavik's index and middle fingers with her own. "Touching and touched."

"Your words speak like bonding words."

"I would bond with you," said T'Amaya solemnly.

Saavik listened, silently nodding.

T'Amaya continued. "You are beautiful, brilliant and brave. Our conversation satisfies my intellect. And I yearn to unite myself with you. You make me burn like a male."

Saavik hadn't mentioned it before, but she knew that if she was going to agree to a bond with this person, a life-promise, she needed to come clean on the subject of Spock's Genesis pon farr. "I know the burning."

T'Amaya looked at her suspiciously. "You have not been on Vulcan."

"Vulcan's genetic curse travels with its children," Saavik said cryptically.

T'Amaya began to understand. "Does this have anything to do with Spock's rebirth on that planet?"

"He was a shell, T'Amaya. There was no katra. But I had to save the body."

T'Amaya didn't say anything. She didn't move, either.

Saavik took her hand and clasped it tightly in both of her own. "Nothing has ever touched my spirit like you have. And Spock has no memory of the event. His katra was within Dr. McCoy."

"And did you burn, Saavik?" T'Amaya looked at her with clear, dark, questioning eyes.

" I have only burned since you."

The other girl licked her lips and pushed a lock of hair back behind one pointed ear and looked thoughtful, rubbing her fingers together behind her back. Saavik waited, barely able to breathe. Then, "I will look forward to our bonding ceremony."

"As will I," breathed Saavik with relief.

The shadows on the walls had been fading to a lighter and lighter gray, and now a shy ray of sunlight insinuated itself into the room. It was morning, and T'Amaya's shift was over. As if on cue, Saavik stifled a yawn.

"You stayed up all night for me?" asked T'Amaya. "I thought you napped."

Saavik nodded. "Since the Bounty's departure my thoughts have given me no rest. I take comfort in your company. I now understand why Admiral Kirk would sacrifice everything to rescue Spock."

T'Amaya bowed her head slightly, demurely recognizing the honor. Then, she put her arm around Saavik's shoulders. "Come, I will walk you home," she said, then added, "T'hy'la."

**Continued in Practicum in Tandem**


End file.
